True Friend
by GothicYuki
Summary: This is my first fanfic about Hiro and Shuichi but so far it seems to be coming along great. Yuki leaves Shuichi cold and alone, but of course his best friend Hiro is going to come to the rescue and do the impossible by sweeping Shuichi off his feet. Ther
1. True Friend

**_Disclaimer: _**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Gravitation so please don't sue.

**_GothicYuki:_** Hello everyone welcome to my first fanfic of Hiro and Shuichi. I know that I am not that great of a writer, but then again I also know that I am better then a hand full of people at least. Well I hope that you like it, oh and I should ask now for reviews. Of course it is your choice please do not throw me on the ground and kick me though. I like friendly reviews. All right, on with the fic!

**Chapter 1:** _True Friend…_

_Shuichi's POV_

Do you ever feel so sad that you would just like to curl up and cry? You ever feel like what you have to give is not good enough? Why do I feel lower than everyone else? Hell at this point I think the dirt is at a higher level than I am… maybe I am as low as the earth's mantle. Heh… this is what love does to you I suppose. Why do I look so happy in those pictures though when I alone I can't even fake a smile to myself? And this is how my story begins… were it ends… ironic…

Normal POV 

The rain that was pouring down seemed like it would be endless. Once again it was going to be a long night. The streetlights flickered outside as the lights of nature flashed about in the sky, stirring children in their sleep. One lone boy paced the sidewalk, his pink bangs plastered to his forehead, fists tight with frustration. Each step brought forth a wave of water before him. He forced his hands into his already full pockets and pulled out a photo, he brought the object close to his chest and continued on his walk.

His eyes grew heavy and the sidewalk before him became nothing but a blur. He stopped briefly and looked down at the object that his hands treasured. His knees gave way and met the cement below them. He couldn't stop the tears from falling to the ground below him.

"All I wanted was to be happy!" He knew that no one would hear his cry. It was more of a confession that he made out loud. His body felt limp and the next thing he knew his cheek was pressed up against the cold damp ground. His ocean blue eyes were no longer in site; his pink bangs gracefully fell to cover their view. He grinned at himself before whispering under his breath, "Guess I am pathetic huh?" He heard the sound of light footsteps on the sidewalk before him before his eyes fell shut and his body grew completely limp.

Slowly his eyes opened to reveal their waves filled with sorrow. The figure that stood before him was nothing more than a blur. He slowly sat up hoping that it would bring everything into full view. Finally his view adjusted and the tall figure before him became very clear.

"Hi-Hiro?" He rubbed his eyes lightly as if to wake from a dream. A warm hand placed upon his forehead was enough to bring his eyes to a full wake. Startled by the touch he slapped away the warmth.

"Don't touch me!" The boy's scream was enough to shake back his tears.

"Shuichi, chill the fuck out. You have a fever… I was just checking your temperature."

But Shuichi just kept on screaming, Hiro panicked as he tried to take a step forward he tripped over his guitar cord. There was nothing heard after that. When Hiro opened his eyes he found himself staring into the great depths of Shuichi's. Hiro's body almost perfectly aligned on top of the younger boy's, his elbows were barely holding him above Shuichi's face. Hiro's face grew amazingly red and he quickly stood to his feet.

"I found you passed out on the sidewalk not far from Yuki's house. I brought you back here, and it turns out that you had a fever." Hiro tried to shake away the feeling he got from that slight touch of Shuichi's body pressed against his. He is just a friend, nothing more… he found himself chanting this over and over in his head even though his member was telling him different. If it weren't for that, he would have liked to lay there a little longer.

"Heh…" Hiro turned to meet Shuichi's distant gaze. "Why did you not leave me there?"

Horrified Hiro grabbed a hold of Shuichi's shoulders and shook him lightly, " What the hell are you saying? Why would I leave you out there? You are my best friend Shuichi also the lead singer of our band."

A smirked graced Shuichi's features. " Heh. Without Yuki, I am nothing…"

Hiro placed his hand under Shuichi's chin and brought his eyes up to meet his.

"What?"

" I am worthless and I get into everybody's way. I don't do anything right. Now that Yuki is gone there is no reason for me to stay strong." He tried to force another smile across his face but it didn't come. Seeing this frustrated Hiro to the point were he didn't notice that he tightened his grip on Shuichi's chin. He brought his finger across Shuichi's trembling lips. Why was he acting like this? Why did he find it hard to keep his hands off Shuichi? Slowly he released Shuichi's chin from his tight grasp and brought his arms around his friends back. Drawing him into a tight hug. Nuzzling his pink head of hair into Hiro's chest he grabbed tight to his friend's black sweater as he started to sob. Hiro didn't know what to say to this all. He knew that his friend would reject what ever he said right now as soon as it left his lips. But he still had to try right?

"Shu-Shuichi… I bet mister Yuki will come back…" His friend's sobs became more apparent now; Hiro couldn't help but think that what he said had made Shuichi feel even worse than he did before.

"For good… gone for good…" Shuichi mumbled under his breath. " Gone?"

"Shu-Shuichi stop talking like that. You know that Yuki always takes you back… you know that-"

"Just shut up! It is over! Yuki is not going to take me back!" Shuichi's voice shook Hiro from his state of mind.

"Shuichi you don't need Yuki say strong you know that… I know that you can stay strong with-" Hiro's voice trailed off he didn't want to any further with that topic right now. Shuichi's questionable eyes only looked up at his friend's for a split second before they lowered from Hiro's view.

"I think you should have a bit more sleep Shuichi. What do you say to that?" Hiro was hoping that there would be no problem with getting an answer from Shuichi. Slowly Shuichi released his grip on his friend's sweater and fell silent. From there Hiro helped Shuichi get his socks off and also his pants. Shuichi had no problem with this due to the fact that he was used to getting undressed in front of Hiro at countless sleepovers and such since they were young. Hiro slowly pushed Shuichi's back down again the softness of his king size bed and pulled the covers up.

"We will talk about this when you wake up. Please… get some rest… for me at least…" A sweet smile graced his features before he once again placed his hand on top of Shuichi's forehead. As if a signal Shuichi's eyes slowly closed as he felt Hiro's hand rest a top of his head. Hiro lifted his hand and looked down at Shuichi with worry in his eyes.

"You have your fever back. If you need anything just call me. I will be in the living room."

Shuichi didn't even open his eyes to respond, "Alright... Thank you Hiro, you have always been a true friend…" Shuichi's voice lowered into a soft mumble. Hiro felt a tight grip on his heart when he heard that. He left the door of his room open and walked into the living room where the television was still on from when he walked out the door to get a find Shuichi. He had a problem with remembering to turn things off before he left his house. He cringed just about every second when looking through his mail wondering what the electricity bill would look like, though this still didn't remind him to turn off things when they were not in use. He walked over to the couch and fell to the cushions below him. He let out a little yelp as he reached underneath him. Pulling out a remote he laughed slightly.

"You don't know how much household objects hurt until you sit on them I suppose." He chuckled to himself. He flipped through the channels in a rather hasty pace. His eyes weren't even on the television he was staring at his bedroom door wondering if Shuichi was alright being in there alone. He pressed the off button on the remote before slowly getting onto his feet and heading back into his room. When he got to the doorway he just sat there and stared. There was Shuichi half under the blankets, and some how his boxers were pulled up above his thighs. Hiro drew in a deep breath and continued into his room. Slowly he placed his hand on top of Shuichi's forehead, and it automatically snapped back.

"Jeez, he is freezing…" In attempt to sooth away his friend's chilled skin he pulled the covers up so that every part of his body was covered. Hiro sigh lightly for he could feel his erection become weak. "I swear you always have me worrying my head off it seems." A sweet smile graced Hiro's features as he leaned down and lightly brushed his hand against the chilling skin of the younger. "If you only knew how much I worried about you… maybe… maybe then you would become less reckless and think things through." A soft laugh escaped his throat. "No, that couldn't be true. Heh, if I was Mr. Yuki I could work magic on you huh? He can make you happy one minute and the next you are broken in two. If it were me, I would make you happy all the time and try my best not to make you cry. But then again that is a task in it's self." He paused when Shuichi started to rustle around in the sheets.

"Yuki…" Was all that escaped his lips before he stopped stirring.

Harsh reality hit Hiro again; Yuki was all that was on Shuichi's mind. Yuki would probably be the only one that he would love too. There was no room for him; he knew that could make things better. He pushed his anger aside and focused on Shuichi's health. Hiro traveled to the other side of the bed and slowly got under the covers. Moving closer to the pink haired boy he pulled the covers back over Shuichi and himself. Reaching forward he pulled Shuichi into his warm arms, with his back pressed up against Hiro's chest and Hiro's chin rested on top of Shuichi's shoulder.

"Yuki…" Shuichi soft moan made Hiro smile.

"No… but I will be taking his place soon enough."

**_GothicYuki:_** All right so how do you like the first chapter. I hope that I didn't do that bad. I think it was cute for the most part. Lol Anyways please review me. It would really help, I have fell behind so much since I have been gone. Also I always listen so if you have any suggestions then please let me know. Bye for now.


	2. Nothing to be afraid of

**_Disclaimer: _**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Gravitation so please don't sue.

**_GothicYuki:_** I haven't had a computer in god knows how long, but now that I got one I can continue where I left off. winks Times have been stressful and I think things are getting better so I started to write this before writer's block tears my thoughts and shreds what little soul I had left. You know how things go. Though I now believe in the saying, " Easy come easy go."

**Chapter 2**: Nothing to be afraid of…

_Hiro's POV_

There is something special about him, the way that he breaths in his sleep is enough to give me chills. Hair as soft as petals, cotton candy pink, and gracefully fell at his neck line. My eyes are taking their time looking around the room, I felt so nervous. Out of place maybe; I'm not the one that should be doing this, I have no right to even be this close to him. Hard fact, but I am not Yuki, I am not the one that Shuichi wants. My thoughts drifted off, and this is when I noticed how soft his skin is. If this is how soft his skin is I wonder how his lips fe... just then my eyes snapped shut. What the hell am I thinking about?! He is my best friend, getting that close to him is forbidden. But god did I want to. Ever since he met Yuki I have been jealous. Maybe that is because I could not get to him first, or the fact that Shuichi did not fall head over heels for me. I was always the friend, never did he think different. It was always Yuki this, or Yuki that, he became the main topic for just about anything. I just had to grin and bare it, for Shuichi's sake. It was bad enough that he was famous, so not only do I hear it from Shuichi but I get to hear about his stupid ass on TV. A deep sigh escaped my lips, look at me getting all worked up over him. There are other people out there, Ayaka for one, all those girls from Tohoku High. But no one got to me like he did. When he cried all I wanted to do was kiss the tears away, but as a friend all I could do was hold him and tell him that everything was going to be all right. I forced myself to let go of him, rolling over so that I faced the wall. God I am hopeless, but this is best for the both of us right? He is not going to give up on Yuki, he would rather die. But at the same time I wanted to hear it from him, I wanted to hear that he only saw me as a friend and nothing more. I wanted him to tell me that I had no chance. If I heard it from him, I would know for sure. I guess there was hope, even a little can make a difference.

Just then I felt something cling onto the fabric of my shirt, and then warmth. I drew in a deep breath, and I could feel myself turn beat red. I forgot that Shuichi had a problem with clinging to things in his sleep. His lips where pressed against the back of my neck, and his slender body seemed to be one with mine. Stomach to my back, knees to the back of mine, and abdomen pressed close to my...

'Thump' 'Thump' 'Thump'

I never felt this before, it was like my heart was going to burst out of my chest at any minute. It wasn't painful, but it made me dizzy. My breathing seemed to draw it's self in deeper, filling my lungs completely. Is this what Yuki felt when he was this close to Shuichi? Placing my hand over the beating wreck, I tried to move closer to the wall. God this was the worse type of torture that I have ever endured. But when I moved he moved, I guess he didn't like letting go. Which I can understand that, after all he was dating a bastard that would up and leave him randomly. I couldn't take it anymore, I felt like I was going to explode at any second.

"Shu-Shuichi..." Of course he could not hear that, it was a whisper. I cursed at myself before giving it another try. "Shuichi!"

Startled Shuichi just about jumped out of the bed. Finally I could breathe normal, but my heart was still pounding.

"I am sorry to wake you but you kinda pressed me up against the wall."

Shuichi's surprised eyes lowered to look at the sheets of the bed, which were tangled around his legs. "You're not the only one that has complained about that..."

Shit, I didn't. I thought he would complete the sentence, but all he did was grab a hold of the sheets. Then the tears came. God I can't do anything right can I? Everything is going to remind him of Yuki, what am I suppose to do? I was just trying to save myself before I did something that I would regret. Letting out another deep sigh I sat up and faced him.

"Come here..." Like a child Shuichi crawled into my open arms. I pulled him close and began to run my fingers through his hair. Everytime he gets like this, I become the biggest softy in the world. Half a smile graced my face. You drive me crazy, but I don't mind as long as I am with you.

"Wha... What... did I..." My smile disappeared and I tried to make out what he said between sobs. "What did I do wrong this time?!" This time it came out clearly, my ears were ringing. I knew he was talking about Yuki.

"Shuichi... you didn't do anything wrong, Yuki is just..." I stopped myself before I finished the sentence.

"I am a complete fuck up! If this is what it feels like without him, then I don't want to live..."

This time I could not control myself.

Silence, not even Shuichi's sobs could be heard. But I instantly regretted what I did. I drew back my hand and it fell limp before making it back to my lap. It felt like I lost all of my strength, but I reached out to place my hand on his discolored cheek.

"Shu..." My finger barely touched his skin before he hit my arm away.

He broke out in sobs once again and next thing I knew he was on his feet and out my bedroom door.

Oh God, what have I done...?

I sprung off of the bed and about tripped as I rushed out my bedroom door.

SLAM

I was too late, he was gone. My legs gave out and my knees fell to the wooden panels below me. I felt so many emotions but the one that was strongest was anger. I couldn't help it, the tears fell, my body began to shake.

"You aren't the fuck up! I am!"

**GothicYuki**: Well there you have it. Chapter two is complete. waves a flag Umm emotional much? What can I say, I like to make things ruff in the relationships. Umm, please read and tell me what you think about it. I haven't wrote anything since I put up the first chapter of this story, so sorry if it is too rusty. See ya in the next chapter. waves and turns to walk off


	3. Where I feel safe

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Gravitation so please don't sue.

**GothicYuki: **waves I'm back. smiles Ummm hell I thought I would go for another chapter this week, after all people wanted to hear more when it was only one chapter. pulls out a yaoi paddle But... puts it down I feel a little sick right now... so I will save that for after the chapter. weak smile I always seem to get sick. But that isn't going to stop me from this fanfic, dramatic pose On with the fanfic!

**Chapter 3: **Where I feel safe...

_Shuichi's POV_

My feet thumped down as I ran down the hall of the apartment. I couldn't stop crying, couldn't stop running, couldn't stop this pain that was screaming at me. After getting down the stairs, I rushed out the double doors, onto the cold damp street. The rain had stopped but it was still below 30. I shivered as I pulled on the jacket that I happened to grab of off Hiro's couch. I don't even know why I did it, it wouldn't matter if I got worse anyways. It didn't matter if I ended up in the hospital with phenomena. But even though I didn't care about these things happening to me, I wished that I would have grabbed slippers or something for my feet. The cold of the sidewalk felt like needles and it left a burning pain that I felt everytime I took a step. Hiro was going to come after me some time soon, so I turned down the narrow alleyway that was closest to me. I didn't know that the cold could be so painful to the human skin. Not that I wanted to learn this in the first place, but there is nothing that I could do now. I could barely see what was in front of me cause my tears were blocking my view. I came to a stop and tried to wipe my eyes free of them, but they wouldn't stop coming. My hand came down to my cheek and I gasped at the pain it held. The scene replayed in my head, and my body started to shake. Why? Do I really make everyone that angry? Am I losing everyone?!

Once again I tried to wipe away my tears, but, still they wouldn't stop. I felt so frustrated with myself, so confused. I wanted more than ever to cry in Yuki's arms. There it was warm, and his strong arms surrounding me made me feel safe, made me feel like I could take on the world. But without him, I feel like nothing.

I heard foot steps coming from behind me. I guess Hiro found me, and it this point I don't know what I would do. Either he hates me, or I said something that I shouldn't have.

I chuckled, "Well you found me..."

I foot steps stopped and there was no doubt that there was someone behind me. My eyes finally cleared and I saw darkness before me. The night air whispered through the cracks of the tall walls. Before I could turn around I felt something hard hit my back, and I cried out in pain before I flew to the ground ahead. My body bounced as the hit the cement, and a sharp pain flowed through my chest, and next thing I knew I was having problems breathing. I tried to scream but a gloved hand covered my mouth, and I went into a state of panic. This is not Hiro! Another hand tugged at my hair and my hands were pulled behind me. What is happening?! I tried to scream but it was no good, my eyes clouded up once again as I felt something thick snake around my wrists. Then with a swift kick I was on my back. Finally my mouth was free, but I didn't react quickly enough, once again the glove hand returned. I heard a loud tearing sound, and laughing. But I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. Quickly the fleece hand moved and then something sticky took it's place. Duck tape! I finally opened my eyes to reveal two men crouching beside me. I couldn't make out their faces, but I could see their smiles. Finally the water absorbed all the way through my jacket and my shirt, and the stinging pain started all over again. I felt a hand run down my side, and then I snapped.

NO not again! Not again!

My legs started to go crazy hoping to make contact with one of them. Firm hands gripped my ankles, and I felt nails dig into my flesh. I felt my shorts being pulled from me and I kept screaming "Please stop, no... please!" But all that happened was the tape vibrating against my lips making them feel numb. A cold hand ran down the inside of my thigh, and I panicked more.

"Please stop, I'm begging you!"

More sounds, sounded like a zipper. Oh god please not again!

"Yuki...!" I sobbed more, "Hiro...!"

Please don't let this happen again.

I tried pulling free of the rope that bided my wrists together, but no use. Now I tried my best to scream nonstop. Someone please, please, help me...

I heard a loud cry and then a body fell limp on top of mine. I sobbed more, what the hell was happening? A blood chilling scream filled the night air next and my ears were filled with a loud pounding sound. It continued, then, thud, something hit the ground next to me. Weight lifted off my chest, and thud something hit the ground again.

"Shuichi!?"

H-Hiro! Slowly the tape was removed from my mouth, and the tight rope fell from my wrists. Something warm wrapped around me, and I couldn't bare it. Grabbing a hold of the warmth I started to sob all over again.

"This is all my fault..." More warmth and then I heard sobbing other than my own. His arms wrapped around my body grew tighter, and my arms reached out from beyond the blanket and wrapped themselves around his waist. For the first time that night I felt safe. Slowly he pulled away and wrapped the blanket fully around me. Then ever so carefully I was scooped up in his arms.

The nightmare was over.

**GothicYuki: **Now everyone say damn, cause you know you didn't see that coming. Why do I have to make things tragic, and filled with drama, I couldn't tell you. But doesn't it make an interesting chapter. By the way I have no hate for Shu-chan, but out of the two boys I think he would be the weakest when it came to something like this. Nothing but love babe, just trying to make it interesting. shrugs See ya next chapter. walks off


	4. Knowing the truth

**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't owe Gravitation so please don't sue...

**GothicYuki: **I know, I know that last chapter was a shocker. Hell I shocked myself. odd face But I will take it easy on Shuichi for now. Gomen.

**Chapter 4: **Knowing the truth...

_Normal POV_

Hiro reached into the his back pocket, carefully pulling out his keys. Leaning his knee against the door he used that to keep Shuichi stable in his arms as he hurriedly tried to unlock the door. Once in the front door, he carelessly kicked it shut behind him. When in the bathroom he slowly placed the young boy on his feet. Shuichi had to grab a hold of the redhead's shoulders to keep from falling. Hiro grabbed the first towel that he saw. Which cause of his luck it was a white towel that he stole from a hotel a while back. With his hands bloody, and cut he brought the towel between the two of their bodies and he began wiping off all the blood that he saw.

"Go figure my only white towel..." He sighed deeply as he reached over and dropped the blood stained towel in the dirty laundry basket.

"Let's get these clothes off of you..." Shuichi didn't seem to be living, his eyes glassy, cold, and empty. Hiro carefully pulled the clothes off of the lifeless body that was before him. Bruises, blood, and skin that was peeled from it's normal state, revealed. Hiro felt his heart tighten with every scratch that he saw upon Shuichi's body. Hiro didn't remove the shorts because when his hand reached Shuichi's hip the boy whimpered.

"Can you stand in the shower by yourself?"

No answer. Cold, distant stare, followed by tears. Sighing Hiro put down the toilet seat and sat Shuichi down while he removed everything but his boxers. Then reaching into the shower he turned it on. Warm water, he figured Shuichi would like that best. Slowly he lead the young singer into the shower. He had to remind himself not to let this get to him, Shuichi is in a troubled state, no time to be turned on by his half naked body. Grabbing the bar of soap he started to wash all of the open wounds. He couldn't help what he felt when his hands ran up and down the younger's body. Hiro found him beautiful in everyway possible, but it was driving him crazy touching his body this much. He tried his best not to let it get to him, not to get under his skin. That's all that he needed, to get a hard-on when dealing with someone that was just about raped. You wouldn't look any better than the people that did it.

"Dirty..."

Hiro placed his chin on top of Shuichi's shoulders. "What did you say?"

A half smile made it's way across Shuichi's face, "Dirty... now he will never take me back..." He kneeled down to the shower floor and wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "No one wants someone who is dirty..."

Hiro's heart jerked in his chest, he didn't know what to say. Slowly he kneeled down beside the other, grabbing the vanilla shampoo that was stored in the corner of the shower. Poping open the top he poured some of the product in his hand, placing the bottle on the shower floor he bought his soap covered hands to Shuichi's pink mess of hair.

"Shuichi you aren't dirty. What makes to say that?" Hiro's fingers worked the sampoo into the hair of the younger.

"I just feel dirty... I feel dirty when other people touch me... people I don't know..."

Hiro stood up to readjust the shower head, so that it would wash the white foam from the pink bed of hair. Then he kneeled down right next to Shuichi again.

"I hope you know that I will always be here to protect you..." Hiro felt his face glow red, why was something like that so hard to say. Shuichi slowly looked over at the pile of wet red hair. Shuichi smiled to himself as he blushed, he loved long hair. But on Hiro it fit so well, he looked so attractive. Hiro flipped it back so that it wasn't hanging in his face.

"Yeah, I was thinking about cutting it." He smiled as he laughed.

Shuichi shook his head like crazy. "Don't do that..."

"Why...? Girls complain about me having long girly hair. How I am I going to get a girlfriend?"

Shuichi shook his head again. "If they don't like you for who you are, don't change for them. Change for yourself, but that is only if the desire is comming straight from you."

Hiro smiled, "So what you are trying to say is that you like my hair long? Cause that sounds like something to you reworded so that it didn't seem selfish."

The other blushed, "More or less, yes..."

"Well then it stays." A grin stretched across his features.

Shuichi's favorite part of Hiro, would have to be his all famous grin.

"Are you okay to stand on your own now?" He reached up and turned off the water. Shuichi nodded, and he slowly stood up. Hiro stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel from the pile that he had brought in the other day when he was doing cleaning and placed on the counter.

"I forgot all about these towels. I didn't need to ruin that white towel after all." He pouted.

Shuichi found his body shivering all over. The common case of the chills, which was normal for a fever.

"Okay take off your shorts and hand them to me." He closed the shower door. Soon after Shuichi's hand hung the pair of the soaked pair of shorts over the side of the shower door. Hiro took the shorts and handed Shuichi a towel instead. The door opened and out stepped Shuichi with the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Here." Hiro handed him another towel. "Cover your top too until I can get you a pair of my fleece pajamas."

Hiro lead Shuichi out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Then he headed for his dresser, sreaching the drawers he pulled out a pair of boxers and the fleece pajamas that he promised his friend. Hiro handed the clothes to Shuichi and turned around then began searching his drawers for a under shirt and another pair of boxers. Hiro tugged on the clothes and turned to face Shuichi, who was busy trying to dry his hair.

"Do you feel any better...?" He asked as he went to go and put his sheets properly on the bed.

"Y-yes thank you Hiro." Shuichi forced a smile on his face. "You are the greatest friend that a guy could ask for."

Hiro felt a yank with in his chest. He hoped that some way he could have that changed, because he couldn't stand just being his friend.

"Alright the bed is ready..."

Shuichi gave up on drying the rest of his hair and laid back on the king sized bed. His body began to feel less tense, and this was a huge relief for Shindou. Hiro crawled into the bed from the other side, pulling the blankets up over both of their bodies. Shuichi rolled over and curled into a ball as Hiro reached over to turn off the bedside lamp. Then getting comfortable again he turned so that his chest was facing Shuichi's back.

"Hiro..." It came out as a whisper.

Hiro smiled. "Yeah... what's up?"

"Could you do me a favor..." Shuichi felt his chilled face gain some heat around his cheeks.

"Anything."

"C-can you hold me...?" Shuichi brought his hands up to cover his hot cheeks, why was it hard for him to ask that. He needed body warmth after all, so he could keep warm during the chill state of the fever.

Hiro opened his arms and pulled Shuichi against his chest and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist.

"This what you wanted?" Hiro whispered into Shuichi's ear as he placed his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Y-yes..."

Soon the two boys fell into a deep sleep that was free of all nightmares and the cruel reality of this world.

**GothicYuki: **Yay, they are finally getting closer as least. looks at them sleeping in the bed What I would give to be inbetween those two. lol Anyways I hope that you are enjoying the story so far, trying to get back into my creative ideas and what not. Please review, and tell me what you think. walks off waving at you


End file.
